


我用你的嘴唇呼吸

by thunderybee



Category: Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Summary: 但丁认为他的哥哥不关心也不擅长战斗以外的任何事，尼禄的存在动摇了他的想法，现在维吉尔来亲自消灭这个谣言了。





	我用你的嘴唇呼吸

原本这个季节还远远不到很热的时候，或者说以半个恶魔的身体但丁并没有感受温度变化的需要，有时候他盯着蕾蒂开始把衬衣扎得更短，露出更多她美丽结实的小腹，才能恍然大悟，夏天来了，是时候多屯一点圣代了。

也许是Qliphoth的生长破坏了太多，刚开始他们觉得寒冷，猜测是不是魔界之树吸走了地热，很快随着Qliphoth的破碎这种贪得无厌的索取被退货，红墓和周边很大一块区域开始升温，还没到中午，太阳就已经刺眼地压迫下来，连但丁都开始觉得屁股下的车皮变得滚烫，周围的景象也细微的流动起来。

尼禄和妮可去附近的集市买东西，他猜小男孩是要给姬莉叶带点纪念品什么的，说真的，在一个几乎只有死人的城市附近能找到什么好东西，要是他自己去，他都不会带钱，虽然眼下他一分钱也没有，想到莫里森手里的地契，但丁耸耸肩，又开了一罐啤酒。

他猜维吉尔也是时候从闷热的车罐头里冲出来了，为了省电尼禄毫不留情地关上了风扇，他只有坐到车顶上去，享受几缕不存在的风，幸好妮可体贴地为她的偶像留下了一些冰镇过的酒精，给他逃离热气和维吉尔一些借口。

他还没有想好怎么和维吉尔在战斗之外的地方谈谈，能用阎魔刀和叛逆解决的问题那都不叫问题，那么多年过去了，但丁一直把维吉尔当做一个完美无瑕的死人放在抽屉里纪念，那些曾经被拒绝，被抛下和不被理解的愤怒、冲动，随着时间的抚慰，他多少明白那些年轻的愤懑对于他和他的兄弟，都只是一种麻醉剂，他们互相嘶吼的无法理解，他认为他哥哥违背了的父亲的意志，其实根源不过是他们想要保护爱的形式不同。他松开手指，让母亲的眼泪和过去一同流逝，而维吉尔却始终要把所有东西，包括他们所遭受的苦难，统统紧握在手，他不愿意再丢失任何东西，哪怕将自己最后的家人推开，因为他知道维吉尔明白他会安然无恙，那个伤口比起怨恨更像是一声叹息。

他的记忆里把维吉尔打磨地光洁完美，把他破碎的每一页都黏合整理干净，一次又一次对他说我真的很想念你，兄弟，也挺讨厌你的。

但是当维吉尔真正站到他们的面前，那些翻涌的漆黑的苦涩填满了但丁的喉咙，原来他的身体并没有忘记那些被抛弃的痛苦和孤独。他搞砸了，他原本应该说欢迎回家的，并且一定要按着尼禄的头一起说，但是他没有，他掀飞了不知所措的男孩，像一头冲昏了头脑的野兽扑了上去，维吉尔比他冷静得多，由残忍和牺牲中生长的禁果修好他伤痕累累的灵魂，就像但丁回忆里一样。但他看他的眼睛就像那个满嘴谎言的V，不，他们本来就是一体，但丁的武器怒吼着不肯原谅，他的心在挣扎的海啸中破碎又浮起，维吉尔的眼睛沉下来，看起来是他们又搞砸了。

当有机会能摆脱维吉尔和他翻来覆去的书，那些细微翻动的纸制物让但丁心烦意乱，他直接拎着啤酒就走了出去，故意制造些噪音跳上了车顶，这儿附近已经没有活的生物，枯萎死亡的大地一片寂静，他一个人呆着正好，就像过去几十年他一直在做的那样。

但丁没有想到这一次先伸出手的是维吉尔，他的鞋子磕在车窗上发出会令尼禄牙酸心疼的噪音，维吉尔扶着门，静静地站在那儿，就像一尊完美的雕像，该死的，但丁用酒精淹没自己苦涩的眼角，把喉咙里复杂的情绪咽下去。

“我吵到你了吗？那我很抱歉。”他耸耸肩，用一种满不在乎总是能挑起别人怒火的语气想要捉弄维吉尔，伤感和失落对他的老哥并没有什么用，那种弱小的情绪只能让他更加失望。他们并不适合坐下来谈些什么。或者只有他没有准备好。

维吉尔慢条斯理地走下来，远比他和尼禄坐在一块儿的躁动不安浑身不对劲要平静多了，也许他清楚无论他怎么对待但丁都是被允许的，所以他毫不犹豫地入侵了但丁的属地，保持着一个不远不近的距离坐在车顶上支起一条腿，相比起来，晃着腿敲打车窗的但丁显得更加幼稚不靠谱。

但丁晃了晃手里的啤酒，“你要这个吗？”他不知道维吉尔那些年靠什么度日，毕竟即使他再厌倦反感，来自伊娃的那一部分始终牢牢扎根在他们血脉里，这也是令他们眼下得以暂时平和坐在一块的原因之一，“我都不知道你喝不喝酒，从小到大我们一直在打架。”

维吉尔看了他一眼，如果他没看错的话，他那副平静的尊荣稍微闪烁过一点怀念的神色，“像你这种试图淹死自己的愚蠢喝法当然没有，”如果维吉尔愿意，显然他能说出比但丁更加气死人的话，“但酒并不是一个糟糕透顶的消遣。”

但丁撇了撇嘴，就当是“我要”的意思好了，他左手去摸最后一罐没有开封的啤酒，但是维吉尔摇了摇，视线落在但丁的右手上开封的那一罐，“这个就够了。”他清晰地说，似乎对自己总是热衷于抢夺弟弟的东西没有丝毫内疚。

但丁在心里翻了一个巨大的白眼，“‘想要的话，你得自己来拿’，”他有些放松下来，将这句嘲讽的所有权从维吉尔那里收回来让他有些得意，毕竟那时候从结果来看，维吉尔也并没有成功完全拿走项链，是他赢了，“这可是你说的。”

为了防止维吉尔的突然出手，他把一大半的酒咕哝进自己嘴里，晃了晃所剩无几半空的铝罐，得意洋洋地等待收获胜利，维吉尔得自己去拿另一边的那份。

他听见维吉尔从鼻子里叹气，他不会认输的，但接下来维吉尔的举动确实吓到他了，他的兄长发凉的指尖带着粗糙的感觉落在他的下颌，然后收力拖向自己，那一点点皮肤的接触让他感觉滚烫万分，比地表呼吸出的热气更加令他心神不宁。

但丁有些莫名其妙，他被酒精灌满的腮帮子变得僵硬，液体变得苦涩而难以下咽，他甚至忘记把酒吞下去，也说不出来话。难道维吉尔要为了这口酒拧掉他的脑袋吗，他好伤心。

“张嘴。”

维吉尔向他侧身，他离得如此之近，以至于但丁能从他眼睛里看见一模一样的自己，傻乎乎的，像个把偷来的栗子球都塞进嘴里的松鼠，茫然地盯着拎起它后颈的人。

他的声音像诗和蝴蝶一样在但丁脑子里震动，也许只是他的错觉，但丁大腿根的肌肉不由自主地绷紧，身体危险地感受到某种威胁，但他的思维被迷住了，他的头偏向一侧，不由自主地让出了嘴唇的控制权。

太糟糕了。

他像一个婴儿控制不了口水一样，过多的酒精从嘴唇边溢出来，维吉尔卡在他嘴角的指头让他不敢吞咽，整个旷野和他一起沦陷在安静中，等着维吉尔的下一步索取和命令。

维吉尔抚摸过但丁草草打理后的剩下那些还未愈合的细小伤口，他和但丁贴得很近，能感受到带着酒气的呼吸漫入彼此的肺部，他深深地换了一口气，然后牵引着但丁的嘴唇抵达它应去往的目的地。

他感觉到维吉尔的舌头舔过上颌，那让他又痒又古怪，并且感受到一种兴奋又危险的颤抖，它掠夺拿走牙齿和舌根周围的酒精时但丁的小腹发紧，尾椎酥麻，他甚至停止了呼吸，忍不住吞咽着维吉尔的舌头，交换品尝着啤酒花的芬芳和苦涩，酒精被他们挥霍殆尽，取而代之的是但丁的口水，他想后退一点好擦干净，但维吉尔的手掐住了他的喉咙向前拖拽，严令禁止他先行脱身。

如果这也是一种比试，但丁的舌头脱离了震惊后的麻木，像位柔软的情人一样纠缠上去，舔舐维吉尔的下唇，衔住它就像含着甜蜜冰冷的圣代。他或许没有维吉尔那种实战经验，但他真的很擅长用嘴唇取悦自己或者戏弄别人，他们侧着头像天鹅一样交颈相缠，鼻子碰过鼻子，呼吸抵住呼吸。但丁的心鼓动着浮起，他们谁都没有闭上眼睛，涌动的蓝色和灰色像海潮一样淹没他们。

他们停下来的时候已经无意间变换了位置，现在维吉尔的胳膊搭在他背上，但丁按着他哥哥的腿，眼神明亮，用一种调侃和责怪的语气说，“如果你非要把这个计分，我恐怕会认输，”他看向那罐早就飞到十万八千里外的啤酒罐，手往上爬了一点，那里暖和，粗糙的皮料抚摸着他的指头，“你知道我们可能会摔下去，像两个老傻瓜。”

维吉尔忍不住笑了一下，他的嘴唇看上去柔软湿润，如果他来评价，会说他是被狗啃了，“糟糕的廉价酒精，”他懒洋洋地张开嘴，向但丁露出一点舌头和刻薄的结论，“幸好酒杯还凑合。”

但丁像眼前悬挂着猫棒一样，目不转睛地盯着那一点潮湿的艳红，维吉尔能感觉到他手掌下逐渐兴奋绷紧的肌肉，滑到他弟弟松垮腰带下的尾椎位置。

“所以，”但丁随意地擦了擦胸口大片的水渍和酒精，那些疲倦和紧张已经不知所踪，他的哥哥总能给他很多惊吓和惊喜，他同样笑了起来，就像小时候即将要做什么坏事一样，“你想要这个吗？”

“在你主动邀请之前，”维吉尔说，“我其实并没有这个打算。”

这一次维吉尔没有命令，但丁就张开了嘴，他把舌头暗示性地压得很低，含含糊糊地嘲弄他哥哥懒散的谎言。

“过来拿？”

维吉尔侧过身靠近，“是的。”他回答，然后和但丁再次分享酒，思念和呼吸。


End file.
